Dhampir
Category:Races The half-living children of vampires birthed by human females, dhampirs are progenies of both horror and tragedy. The circumstances of a dhampir’s conception are often called into question but scarcely understood, as few mortal mothers survive the childbirth. Those who do often abandon their monstrous children and refuse to speak of the matter. While some speculate that dhampirs result when mortal women couple with vampires, others claim that they form when a pregnant woman suffers a vampire bite. Some particularly zealous scholars even contest dhampirs’ status as a unique race, instead viewing them as humans suffering from an unholy affliction. Indeed, this hypothesis is strengthened by dhampirs’ seeming inability to reproduce, their offspring inevitably humans (usually sorcerers with the undead bloodline). Regardless, they live and die just like any other mortal creatures, despite possessing a supernatural longevity akin to that of elves. Hardship and suffering fill a dhampir’s formative years. Most grow up as orphans, and despite their exquisite features and innate charm, they face a lifetime of prejudice, mistrust, fear, and persecution. Humans who witness the seemingly sinister nature of a dhampir child’s supernatural powers or sensitivity to daylight display an array of reactions ranging from awe to terror to outright hatred. Eventually, a dhampir must learn to cope with these difficulties in order to find his place in the world. While most dhampirs succumb to the innate evil of their undead heritage and devolve into the monstrous fiends depicted by society, a few reject their unholy conceptions, instead vowing to avenge their mothers by hunting the very creatures that sired them. Dhampirs keep few, if any, close companions. Ultimately, the majority of evil dhampirs regard their allies as little more than tools or fodder. Those whom they deem useful are judged by their merits as individuals, not by their race. However, even with those they feel attached to, most dhampirs are sullen and reserved. Some fear the persecution heaped upon them may be transferred to their companions, whereas others worry their own bloodlust will one day overwhelm them and they’ll inadvertently turn upon their friends. In any case, an alliance with a dhampir almost always leads to an ill-fated conclusion. Physical Description Tall and slender and with well-defined musculature, dhampirs look like statuesque humans of unearthly beauty. Their hair, eye, and skin colors resemble unnerving versions of their mothers’; many possess a ghastly pallor, particularly in the sunlight, while those with dark complexions often possess skin the color of a bruise. While many dhampirs can pass as humans in ideal conditions, their features are inevitably more pronounced and they move with an unnaturally fluid grace. All dhampirs have elongated incisors. While not true fangs, these teeth are sharp enough to draw blood, and many suffer a reprehensible desire to indulge in sanguinary delights, despite the fact that the act provides most no physical benefit. Society Dhampirs have no culture of their own, nor do they have any known lands or even communities. Often born in secret and abandoned at orphanages or left to die on the outskirts of town, they tend to live solitary lives as exiles and outcasts. Individuals acquire the cultural beliefs and teachings of the regions in which they grew up, and adopt additional philosophies over the course of their complex lives. This ability to adapt to a verity of circumstances provides dhampirs with a social camouflage that hides them from both predators and prey. In rare instances, dhampirs might gather to form small groups or cabals dedicated to resolving their joint issues. Even so, the philosophies of such groups reflect the interests of the individuals involved, not any common dhampir culture. Relations As dhampirs are scions of evil, few races view them favorably. They share an affinity for those half-breeds whose sinister ancestry also sets them apart from human society, particularly tieflings and half-orcs. Humans view them with a combination of fear and pity, though such feelings often devolve into hatred and violence. Other humanoid races, such as dwarves, elves, and halflings, simply shun them. Similarly, dhampirs bear a deep-seeded loathing for living creatures, their hatred planted by jealousy and fed by frustration. Alignment and religion Most dhampirs succumb to the evil within their blood. They are unnatural creatures, and the foul influence of their undead heritage makes an evil outlook difficult to overcome. Those who struggle against their wicked natures rarely progress beyond a neutral outlook. Adventurers The life of an adventurer comes naturally to most dhampirs, since constant persecution condemns many to spend their days wandering. Evil dhampirs keep moving to maintain their secrecy and evade lynch mobs, while those who follow the path of vengeance venture forth in search of their despised fathers. Regardless of their reasons, most dhampirs simply feel more at home on the road than in a settlement. Having little formal training, a great many of these journeyers become fighters and rogues. Almost universally, those inclined toward magic pursue the field of necromancy, though dhampir alchemists have been known to obsess over transforming their own bodies. Those who feel the call of the hunt often become inquisitors. Names Lacking a culture and unified traditions, dhampirs share humans’ predilection for a diversity of names, and most keep their human birth names. Many dhampirs take their mother’s surname, while others take the surname of the towns or regions in which they were born, or use a surname derived from a significant event. Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Scores: Dhampirs are fast and seductive, but their racial bond to the undead impedes their mortal vigor. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Constitution. * Type: Dhampirs are humanoids with the dhampir subtype. * Size: Dhampirs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Dhampirs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Dhampirs begin play speaking the primary language(s) of their home society. Those with high Intelligence scores can choose any language it wants (except secret languages, such as Druidic). See the language page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Darkvision: Dhampir see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Light Sensitivity: Dhampirs are dazzled in areas of bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. * Low-light vision: In addition to their ability to see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft, dhampir have low-light vision, allowing them to see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Manipulative: Dhampir gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Perception checks. * Negative Energy Affinity: Though a living creature, a dhampir reacts to positive and negative energy as if it were undead—positive energy harms it, while negative energy heals it. * Resist Level Drain (Ex): A dhampir takes no penalties from energy drain effects, though he can still be killed if he accrues more negative levels then he has Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels a dhampir takes are removed without the need for an additional saving throw. * Spell-Like Abilities (Su): A dhampir can use detect undead three times per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the dhampir’s class level. * Undead Resistance: Dhampirs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and mind-affecting effects. Alternate racial traits * Dayborn: A few fortunate dhampirs were born during the day under the blessings of priests, and their blood has weaker ties to their undead bloodline than others of their kind. Such dhampirs are unhindered by daylight and lose the light sensitivity racial trait. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Fangs: On occasion, a dhampir may inherit his father’s lengthy canines. Whenever the dhampir makes a grapple combat maneuver check to damage an opponent, he can choose to bite his opponent, dealing 1d3 points of damage as if using a natural bite attack. As a standard action, the dhampir can bite a creature that is bound, helpless, paralyzed, or similarly unable to defend itself. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Heir to Undying Nobility: Descended from undead nobility some dhampirs inherit a bit of their ancestors’ ability to control living beings. They can use command and charm person each once per day. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Vampire Hunter: Some dhampirs bear a deep hatred for their undead progenitors and their kin that can never be fully quenched. They gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls against vampires. This racial trait replaces manipulative. * Vampiric Empathy: Though dhampirs often relate poorly to humanoids, some share an affinity with baser creatures. These dhampirs gain the ability to communicate with bats, rats, and wolves as if under the effects of a [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/speak-with-animals speak with animals] spell (caster level equal to 1/2 the dhampir’s Hit Dice). In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks when dealing with these animals. Whenever these dhampirs initiate an exchange, animals begin with a starting attitude of indifferent. This is a supernatural ability. This racial trait replaces manipulative. Sunlight syndrome (optional drawback) Many denizens of the night are particularly vulnerable to the sun’s brutal rays—vampires in particular. A character or creature vulnerable to sunlight syndrome—typically a member of a race with light sensitivity—must attempt a DC 20 Fortitude saving throw at the end of any day during which he spent more than 1 hour exposed to sunlight. Mundane gear such as a sun sensitivity outfit does not spare a character from needing to attempt this saving throw. If the saving throw succeeds, he faces no ill effects. If the saving throw fails, he must choose one of the following results: he gains the fatigued condition until he spends 12 hours resting in an area of dim light or darkness, or he gains 1 sunlight syndrome point. If the character gains a sunlight syndrome point, he takes no immediate ill effects, but he takes a –2 penalty on saving throws against sunlight syndrome for as long as he has 1 or more sunlight syndrome points. A character can have multiple sunlight syndrome points, the penalties of which stack. One sunlight syndrome point can be removed by spending 12 hours resting in an area of dim light or darkness. Building up sunlight syndrome points represents the character’s resolve in facing the uncomfortable light, but also his growing discomfort— which can prove dangerous. If a character gains a number of sunlight syndrome points equal to his Constitution modifier, he risks being overwhelmed. Anytime the character gains the dazzled condition as a result of bright light, he must attempt an immediate DC 30 Fortitude saving throw. The penalties imposed by sunlight syndrome points apply to this saving throw. If he fails, he is immediately fatigued. This condition lasts until the character spends 24 hours unconscious in an area of dim light or darkness with at least two-thirds of his body buried in cool earth, rocks, or sand. The character is helpless during this time. At the end of this period, all of the character’s sunlight syndrome points are removed. Which characters or races are vulnerable to sunlight syndrome varies from game to game. At the GM’s discretion, sunlight syndrome might be a new, added vulnerability of dhampirs who travel the Frontier. Alternatively, it might be a drawback that grants a character an additional trait. GMs should work with players to decide whether or not sunlight syndrome features in their game. Variant heritages Presented here are alternative dhampirs descended from specific breeds of vampires. A player may choose one of the following heritages for her dhampir in place of the traditional dhampir racial features (which are assumed to be born from less pure or mixed heritages). Each heritage presents new features that replace the default dhampir racial traits (the alternate weaknesses replace a dhampir’s light sensitivity racial trait), as well as a pair of custom race traits. Each heritage also includes typical personalities and appearances, and likely places of origin of these unique breeds of dhampir. Jiang-Shi-born (Ru-Shi) Ru-shis possess an unsettling, graceless bearing, as well as a fierce determination to accomplish their mysterious goals. * Ability Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Int, –2 Dex * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Acrobatics, Knowledge (engineering) * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Ru-shis gain erase as a spell-like ability. * Alternate Weakness: Ru-shis take a -1 penalty on saves against sonic effects and spells. Also called a ru-shi, a jiang-shi-born is usually the result of some foul ritual or a magically possessed father rather than direct congress between a human and jiang-shi. Jiang-shis lack any natural desire for physical contact or procreation, and their putrefying internal organs make most unable to conceive. Ru-shis’ skin remains gray, regardless of exposure to the sun, and their eyes have unusually light irises and pupils. Their movements are typically stiff and awkward. Ru-shis are often mathematically or linguistically gifted, though some cast aside such natural gifts, bitter and scornful as they are of anything that might remind them of their monstrous forebears. Moroi-Born (Svetocher) Brought forth by the haughty and brutal moroi, svetochers are renowned and feared for their silver tongues and deadly strength. * Ability Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Cha, -2 Con * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Diplomacy, Knowledge (nobility) * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Svetochers gain [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/o/obscuring-mist obscuring mist] as a spell-like ability. * Alternate Weakness: Svetochers take a -1 penalty on saves against effects that deal positive energy damage. Dhampirs who can trace their heritage to moroi are known as svetochers, and they inherit much of the unnatural charm and beauty exhibited by their vampiric forebears. Svetochers tend to have an easier time than other dhampirs when associating with mortals, though they must be careful That their relatively wanton social interactions do not breed jealousy, resentment, or disdain. They are more often hunted out of covetousness or spite than outright prejudice, so they typically develop social skills that allow them to soothe wounds caused by accidental slights or careless acts. Since their undead progenitors often deal with royalty, svetochers have a fair chance of being born into nobility. Though some aristocrats are content to raise their moroi-born children in the shadowy corners of high society, less scrupulous nobles have few qualms about leaving their disgraceful offspring on the doorsteps of unfortunate commoners. Moroi rarely care for their half-breed progeny any more than the nobles forced to bear them, but those who do feel a sense of possession over misbegotten children might seek them out in the village they were abandoned in. Sacred Ancestry Dhampirs descended from the Vampire King are rare in the extreme. Incredibly beautiful but strikingly grim shades that straddle the line between humanity and vampirekind, sacred ancestry dhampirs are often single-minded loners intent on a specific goal. This ancestry should be considered exceptionally rare, and players and GMs should work together to explain why a character possesses such a remarkable legacy. How the dhampir came into being, his relationship to the Vampire King, and which secrets of the past he does or doesn’t remember should all be considered during character creation. * Ability Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Int, –2 Dex * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Diplomacy, Knowledge (nobility). * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/t/true-strike True strike]. * Alternate Weakness: Sacred ancestry dhampirs take a –1 penalty on saving throws against spells of the illusion school. Vetala-Born (Ajibachana) With skin like faded brass, ajibachanas reveal Their undead taint through their unnatural agility and childlike trains of thought. * Ability Modifiers: +2 Dex, +2 Int, –2 Wis * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Escape Artist, Use Magic Device * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Ajibachanas gain comprehend languages as a spell-like ability. * Alternate Weakness: Ajibachanas take a -1 penalty to their caster level whenever they are in an area affected by consecrate, hallow, or a similar spell that makes an area holy. More often the result of curiosity or experimentation Than mating, the dhampir offspring of vetalas are born with sharp minds and are inclined to ask questions. Known as ajibachanas, they are forceful and precocious, but their progenitors’ distaste for the devout is mirrored in their weakness around holy or unholy sites. Just like their vampire parents, ajibachanas yearn for knowledge and often engage in scholarly pursuits, but their mortality drives them to work harder and learn faster. In a few short decades, they might gain a better understanding of themselves and their accumulated knowledge than Their eternally childish parents ever could have. Unable to change bodies like vetalas, ajibachanas lack The variation of their vampire parents, but many excel at dance or contortion, turning their lithe forms into works of art, and possibly earning money through performance. Ajibachanas understand how avaricious vetalas and mortals can be, and thus many of the wiser ones become ascetics, preferring knowledge over gold and ever fearful of becoming as covetous as their ancestors. Nosferatu-Born (Ancient-Born) Cursed from birth with a remnant of their forebears’ wasting illness, the ancient-born instinctively know both hate and fear in ample quantities. * Ability Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Wis, -2 Con * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Climb, Survival * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Ancient-born gain doom as a spell-like ability. * Alternate Weakness: Ancient-born take a -1 penalty on saving throws against effects that damage, drain, or reduce physical ability scores. The union that results in an ancient-born is too horrific for most to imagine. Even in relative youth a nosferatu is so terrible to behold that any such coupling must be the result of arcane manipulation or insanity. Ancient-born’s hatred for humanity is reflected in their appearance; from birth they are misshapen, sallow, and painfully thin. Abuse from their disgusted peers wears deep on ancient-born’s skin thanks to their physical weakness. Lacking the gift of immortality to offset the wasting effect of the curse they are born with, their chalky complexion scars easily and bruises like an overripe peach. Ancient-born’s unsettling appearance makes their participation in society challenging. If they are not chased from their homes by the time they hit puberty, nosferatu-born usually leave of their own volition as soon as possible. Some seek isolation, some revenge, and some even Their own glorification-or destruction-as adventurers. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward (fractional bonuses do nothing until they add up to whole numbers.) * Alchemist: Add +10 minutes to the duration of the alchemist’s mutagens. * Cleric: Add +1 to the caster level of any channeling feat used to affect undead. * Fighter: Add a +2 bonus on rolls to stabilize when dying. * Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks to demoralize humanoids. * Oracle: Add +1/2 point of negative energy damage to spells that deal negative energy damage. * Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Stealth checks and Perception checks made in dim light or darkness. * Wizard: Add +1/4 to the wizard’s caster level when casting spells of the necromancy school. Third party favored class options * Barbarian: Add +1/4 to the damage of a bite attack. * Bard: Add a +1/3 bonus to the DC of the fascinate ability. * Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the damage to one of the mount’s natural weapon attacks. * Druid: Add +1/4 to the damage of a bite attack. * Gunslinger: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made with firearms (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Magus: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls when using spell combat (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Monk: Add +1/4 to the damage of an unarmed strike. * Oracle: Add +1 on concentration checks made when casting oracle spells with the curse descriptor. * Paladin: Add a +1/3 bonus on saving throws against death effects. * Ranger: Add +1/4 to the damage of one of the animal companion’s natural weapon attacks. * Summoner: Add +1/4 point to the damage of one of the eidolon’s natural weapon attacks. * Witch: Add +1/4 to the witch’s caster level when casting spells of the necromancy school. Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to dhampirs: * Cruoromancer (Wizard; Dhampir) * Kinslayer (Inquisitor; Dhampir) Feats The following feats are available to a dhampir character who meets the prerequisites. * Blood Drinker * Blood Feaster * Blood Salvage * Diverse Palate * Life-Dominant Soul * Natural Charmer